The mumy: Dawson's Creek style
by Amp P
Summary: How will the best action movie of all time be if Joey and Pacey were the heroes? See what happens when Josephine Potter finds a map to an ancient city and the only one who can guide her is the attractive Pacey Witter
1. In the begining

Bcenter"The mummy"  
  
Dawson's Creek style/center/B  
  
  
  
BDisclaimer:/B First of all I want to assure you, that I'm not even at the vicinity of a professional screenwriter, so I don't own the fabulous movie "The mummy" or the characters or the idea. And I especially don't own all of the wonderful characters of Dawson's Creek. So please don't sue me for just writing this, because I had nothing to do. P  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you have anything you want me to put up, or if you have an opinion write to me at any one of my e-mails, mrswittermx@yahoo.com or mrswittermx@netscape.net  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The great immense pyramid could be seen from this city. Thebes. City of the living. Crown jewel of Seti the first. Home of Imhotep, pharaoh's high priest, keeper of the death. Birth place of Anksunamun, pharaoh's mistress, no other man was allowed to touch her. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. P  
  
  
  
In this specific night, when they were having one of their usual secret meetings, something when terribly wrong. Pharaoh caught them. Tired of hiding beneath the shadows, the couple killed the only person interfering with their love. Being discovered by the personal bodyguards of pharaoh, Anksunamun took her own life, to permit Imhotep to escape. P  
  
  
  
To resurrect Anksunamun, Imhotep and his priest broke into her grave and stole her body. They raced deep into the desert, taking Anksunamun corpse to Hamunaptra. City of the dead. Ancient burial city for the sons of pharaohs' and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the anger of the gods by going deep into the city, where he took the black book of the dead from its holly-resting place. Anksunamun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and place in five sacred canopy jars. Anksunamun soul had come back from the dead; but pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him, before the ritual could be completed. P  
  
  
  
Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the "hom-dai" the worst of all ancient curses, one so horrible that it never before been bestowed. He was to remain there in his sarcophagus, the undead for all eternity, the descendents of pharaoh's bodyguards will never allow him to be realized, for him will arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility. P  
  
  
  
BHAMUNAPTRA – 1923 BC/B  
  
  
  
You could see the hundred or more men dressed in French military clothes, scattered all in front off the door to the ancient city. The one with the highest rank could be easily picked out, for he was the only one of the legion that was on horse. After seeing the massive legion that was galloping toward them, he decided to run for dear life, leaving the next in rank to be promoted. The dashingly handsome young man, in his twenties, with his dark brown hair, and blue-green eyes, understood his duty as he screamed his orders to the rest of the troop. Although with a great battle plan, the out numbered of his legion was noted when they started falling. Refusing to give up he instructed her fellow companion to run for cover as he valiantly fought with a single rifle. Calmly, but with great shots he killed the swordsmen that headed for him. When he run to catch up with his partner that was now closing the heavy stone door, to the only possibly hidden place that existed. P  
  
  
  
"Don't close that door!" The soldier screamed to him partner as he arrived at the closed door. The gunshots hit the stone all around him as he began to run, for another direction, defending himself with just to guns. He ran with all his might, jumping over big stones and avoiding the enemy legion. When he was out of bullets and of energy, he stood in front of a strange ancient Egyptian good statue, when he saw the swarm of swordsmen surrounding him; he understood that that was the end of the line. So he closed him eyes, bravely affronting his destiny. When strange sound came from nowhere, scaring the horses and leaving him alone. The noises continued, almost as someone's murmurs; the ground beneath him began to move, hitting him in the face, sanding it. When he escaped that precise zone, he looked down to see that the sand was forming a human face. Knowing that when that kind of phenomenon happened it couldn't be for a good cause, he fled the city and wondered onto the desolate desert, as he continued walking he felt various pairs of eyes boring into him, as he looked up he saw various mysterious looking black dress men, with their horses watching his moves. P  
  
  
  
One of them spoke in Egyptian to the one who appeared to be the leader, asking him if they should kill him. But the leader dismissed it, proclaiming that the desert will take care of him. P  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…P  
  
  
  
Well that was the very first chapter, as you realized it wasn't very thrilling. But stay tuned; the things are just getting started. But for your opinion of what I should do, or just to say anything to me, write me at mrswittermx@yahoo.com P  
  
In the next chapter. BR 


	2. This...this is the man you stole it from...

1 Bcenter  
  
2 "The mummy"  
  
2.1.1 Dawson's Creek style/center/B  
  
center By: Amp P./centerP  
  
  
  
BDisclaimer:/B The same thing applies I don't own the fabulous movie "The mummy" or the characters or the idea. And I especially don't own all of the wonderful characters of Dawson's Creek. So please don't sue me for just writing this, because I had nothing to do.P  
  
2.1.1.1  
  
2.1.1.2 Chapter TwoP  
  
  
  
3 BEl Cairo, Egypt – 3 years later/BP  
  
  
  
Walking thru the streets of Egypt you come to the Museum of antiquities. Deep into the core of the museum you could here the firm but feminine voice of a young woman, echoing thru the dusty halls of the old library. "Sacred stones...sculptors and prosthetics...Socrates...Seth, volume one...volume two...and volume three." The young woman pronounced the titles of the books as she arranged them in their respective spot. By the appearance of the girl, with her long chestnut hair tied up in a neat bun, her big dark green eyes covered by a pair of brown bifocals and decent loose-fitting clothes, you could see that she was a discreet but intelligent woman. "T...tutmosis? What are you doing here?" She asked herself with her rich English accent, when she came to a book that didn't belong there. "T, t, t,...T" She recited. "I'm going to put you were you belong." She said as she extended her hand to try to put away the book in the shelve that was in front of her. But by doing that she lost her balance, making the ladder were she was, stand up completely.P  
  
  
  
"Help." She softly mustered as she fought to maintain her balance. But with a little misstep she fell taking with her the shelve that she had just been organizing, provoking a dominoes effect, with the rest of the shelves until none of them were standing. "Oops." She said when she realized the disarray she had made.P  
  
  
  
"What?..." The voice of an older man was heard; as she saw him standing over a falling shelve. "Look at this!! Son's of the pharaoh's, give frogs, flies, locus, anything but you." He shouted as he came to view with the responsible. "Compared to you the other plagues were a joy."P  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident." She expressed her regret.P  
  
  
  
"My dear girl, when Ramses destroyed Siria, that was an accident...you…are a catastrophe...look at my library!! Why do I put up with you?" He asked with annoyance.P  
  
  
  
"Umm...well you put up with me because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic..." She said pleasantly at first. "...and well I am the only one with in 1000 miles, who know how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why!" She said letting her fire from inside, that she always keep concealed, escape.P  
  
  
  
"I put up with you because your father and mother were our favorite patriots, that's why, may Ala rest their soul..." He solemnly expressed. "... I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes, straighten up this mess!!" He said shouting irritated as he left the woman to attend her problems.P  
  
  
  
When she heard a loud thump from the backside. Slowly she walked to the empty room filled with ancient statues and mummies. "Hello..." She spoke to the darkness as she grabbed a stick with fire to lighten her way. "Abdul?...Mahomed?..." No answer, but still more noises, when she reaches what she thinks is the origin of the noises, an old open sarcophagus, cautiously she walked to it, until she was just about to see inside. From nowhere the corpse of a mummified body straightens up, making the young woman screamed at the skeleton. Until she hears a familiar laugh, she recovers of the spook and sees her dear old friend. "Have you no respect for the dead?" She asked annoyed at his malicious jokes.P  
  
  
  
The young blond handsome man accommodated himself in a position of chumminess with the rotten skeleton as to make a point. "Of course I do...but sometimes I rather like to join them." He joked in his strong masculine, English voice.P  
  
  
  
"Well I wish you would do it sooner rather than lather, before you ruin my carrier the way you ruined yours...now get out." She ordered slapping him softly.P  
  
  
  
"My dear, sweet, best friend, I'll have you know that at this precise moment my carrier is on a high note..." He added with a silly gesture in his face as he struggled to get out of the coffin.P  
  
  
  
"High not! Ha!..." She retorted, as it was her nature to. "Oh Dawson please I'm not in the mood, I just made a bit of a mess in the library and the scholars rejected my application form again, they said I don't have enough experience in the field."P  
  
  
  
"You'll always have me old mom." He sincerely expressed as he hold onto her gaze. You see, Dawson and Joey's family were very close when they were alive, so they grew up together, without any sexual tension in the way. The always consider one another as family and they were so intimately close that they felt like brother and sister, they were always being confused of it, so after a long time, they just stop denying it. "Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up."P  
  
  
  
"Oh, no Dawson, not another worthless trinket…" She started with displeasement. "If I have to go take another piece of junk to the curator…to try to sell for you…" Her assertiveness stopped when she saw the small box that Dawson had in his had. "Where did you get this?" She asked interested as she analyzed the little ancient puzzle box.P  
  
  
  
"In a dig…down at…Thebes…" He invented, without Joey's acknowledgment. "…in my whole life I have never found anything, Joey please tell me I found something."P  
  
  
  
After further observation, Joey moved the top of the box, enabling some old trick that made the box open. "Dawson…I think you found something…" She said as she pulled out what appeared to be an ancient map.P  
  
  
  
***P  
  
  
  
"Come, come, step over the threshold, welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home." After getting nowhere with her boss an after he almost burned the entire map. Dawson and Joey decided to investigate on another source. That's why they were now in the middle of the local prison.P  
  
  
  
"You told me that you found it in a dig down in Thebes." Joey expressed insulted by Dawson's lying.P  
  
  
  
"Yeah well I was mistaken…" Dawson lamely said.P  
  
  
  
"You lied to me…" Joey stated.P  
  
  
  
"I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?" Dawson retorted.P  
  
  
  
"I am like your sister." Joey declared getting angrier by the minute.P  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well that only makes you more gullible." Dawson said explaining his actions.P  
  
  
  
"Dawson, you stole it from a drunk from the local bar!" Joey shouted a little to loudly to Dawson's like.P  
  
  
  
"Picked his pocket actually…so why don't we just…" Dawson mumbled under his breath as he saw they were getting closer to the sell.P  
  
  
  
"Stop being so ridiculous…" She interrupted him. "…now why exactly is this man imprisoned for?" She asked the warden for the status of the prisoner they were visiting.P  
  
  
  
"Well this I did not know…but when I hear you were coming, I asked it him that myself…" The custodian confessed as the noise coming from the inside got louder.P  
  
  
  
"And what did he say?" Joey asked intrigued.P  
  
  
  
"He said he was just looking for a good time…" The warden finished just in time to see the prisoner come into the cell. His dark brown hair was long and entangled, he had a messy beard that gave him a dirty look, his clothes were rugged and old, but underneath all that you could still see the same fiery blue-green eyes.P  
  
  
  
"This…this is the man you stole it from?" Joey asked Dawson a little repulsed by the attitude of the prisoner.P  
  
  
  
"Yes, exactly, so why don't we just go sip our spot of tea?" Dawson offered cowardly.P  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" The throaty voice spoke referring to Dawson. "And who's the broad?" He rudely asked as he carefully eyed Joey.P  
  
  
  
"Broad?" Joey echoed insulted by the stranger's remark.P  
  
  
  
"I'm a missionary sort of chap, spreading the good word…and this is my 'sister' Joey." Dawson introduced himself, as always with lies.P  
  
  
  
"How do you do?" Joey asked politely as part of the introduction.P  
  
  
  
"Well I guess she's not so bad." Pacey commented dryly.P  
  
  
  
"I beg your pardon." Joey exclaimed even more offended. I"Who does this guy think he is?"/I She thought as the Dawson murmured something to her ear. "Ask him about the box." She thought she had heard Dawson said.P  
  
  
  
Fortunately the warden have to left to attend some other prisoner that's why Joey was in confidence to ask what she had to asked. "Umm…excuse me." She started looking to gain his attention. "Yeah, we both found your…your puzzle box and we came to ask you about it." She stated shyly.P  
  
  
  
Pacey looked carefully at this girl before he answered. "No." He stated.P  
  
  
  
"No?" Joey asked confused.P  
  
  
  
"No, you came to ask me about Hamunaptra." Pacey answered matter-o- factly.P  
  
  
  
"How do you know that the box belong to Hamunaptra?" Joey asked intrigued, while Dawson made a shush sign for Pacey to shut up.P  
  
  
  
"Because that were I was when I found it…I was there." He explained not letting go of the strange girl's gaze.P  
  
  
  
"But how do we know that's not lot of pig swallow?" Dawson asked getting closer to the cell.P  
  
  
  
"You know…do I know you?" Pacey asked as he eyed dubiously Dawson's face.P  
  
  
  
"No, I just have one of those faces…" He lamely invented. But just as he had finished, recognition took over Pacey as he remembered him. Punching him straight at the face as he recalled what happened the night they met.P  
  
  
  
Pacey received a hit in the ribs by part of the guards because of that hit. Joey intrigued stepped over Dawson, to interrogate this man farther. "You're actually at…Hamunaptra?" Joey asked, in her eyes a spark of interest.P  
  
  
  
"Yeah I was there." Pacey said amused by the curiosity in this young woman's dark green eyes.P  
  
  
  
"You swear." Joey edged on.P  
  
  
  
"Every damn day." Pacey joked with an ironic smile in his face.P  
  
  
  
"No, I didn't mean that." Joey responded seriously not getting Pacey's joke.P  
  
  
  
"I know what you meant…I was there…Seti's place…city of the death." Pacey confessed.P  
  
  
  
"Could…could you tell me how to get there?" Joey said more than fascinated. When she realized what she was asking, she took off her elegant maroon colored hat and used it to protect was she was saying. "I mean the exact location."P  
  
  
  
"You want to know?" Pacey asked mocking seriousness.P  
  
  
  
"Why yes." Joey stated firmly.P  
  
  
  
"You really want to know?" Pacey asked anew getting amused by this girl's actions.P  
  
  
  
"Yes!" Joey affirmed.P  
  
  
  
Pacey cocked a finger at Joey, signaling to come closer. Joey bent down to his level, and when she was just as the precise distance, Pacey extended his hand reaching for her chin, pulling her in for a brief but intense kiss. "Then get me the hell out of here!!" Pacey said to a still shocked Joey. "Do it lady!!" He screamed when the guards were taking him away.P  
  
  
  
"Where are they taking him?" A still flustered Joey asked to the warden who had returned in the nick of time.P  
  
  
  
"To be hanged…" He stated. "…apparently he had a very good time."P  
  
  
  
Standing in a high balcony watching in the center of the courtyard a small platform right in the middle of it. Where they were talking the stranger to be prepared to be hanged. "I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life." Joey offered to the warden.P  
  
  
  
"Madame I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang." He countered to Joey.P  
  
  
  
"Two hundred." Joey proposed more excitedly.P  
  
  
  
"Proceed." The warden ordered ignoring Joey.P  
  
  
  
"Three hundred."P  
  
  
  
"Any last request pig…" The flunky that was preparing Pacey asked him.P  
  
  
  
"Yes, loosen the knot and let me go." He said seriously.P  
  
  
  
The flunky got confused and asked his boss if that was possible. After being rejected, he hit Pacey in the back of the head for making his boss get angry at him.P  
  
  
  
"Five hundred pounds." Joey offered.P  
  
  
  
"And what else? I'm a very lonely man." The warden responded placing a sloppy hand over Joey's thigh. That she hit with her purse immediately.P  
  
  
  
Insulted the man gave the order for Pacey to be hanged. The floor beneath his opened, provoking Pacey to fall and the rope to tug his neck, choking him. "NO!" Joey screamed standing up when she was the stranger fall.P  
  
  
  
"HA! His neck did not break!" The warden expressed amused by this. "Oh I'm so sorry, now we will see him strangled to death."P  
  
  
  
Joey was loosing precious time seeing the young man being slowly choked. But what to do. "He knows the location to Hamunaptra." Joey blurted out, confessing her secret.P  
  
  
  
"You lie!" The warden accused her.P  
  
  
  
"I would never!" Joey defended herself, offended.P  
  
  
  
"You trying to tell me, that this filthy, godless, son of a pig, knows how to get to the city of the dead?" The custodian asked in disbelief.P  
  
  
  
"Yes." Joey affirmed.P  
  
  
  
"Truly!" He still wasn't convinced.P  
  
  
  
"Yes! And if you cut him down we will give you…" She thought for a moment thinking of a correct amount. "Ten percent." She finally decided.P  
  
  
  
"Fifty percent…" The greedy man demanded.P  
  
  
  
"Twenty…" Joey bargained.P  
  
  
  
"Forty…"P  
  
  
  
"Thirty…" Joey was getting irritated.P  
  
  
  
"Twenty Five!" The warden demanded.P  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Joey exclaimed happy at this man's stupidity. "Deal."P  
  
  
  
When the custodian realized the mistake he had down, he was put down. "Ohh…cut him down." He ordered angry.P  
  
  
  
As Pacey was cut down, his throat was relief of the free passing air that was going in, as he coughed he looked up the balcony to see what had changed this crazy man's mind. When he saw her…there she was again that strange woman, by the way she looked he thought that she was just another insipid English woman (AN: No offense too nobody out there, just trying to make the story more interesting.) but something in the way she was looking at him with a triumphant gaze, let him knew that there was so much more to her.P  
  
  
  
3.1.1.1.1.1 TO BE CONTINUED…P  
  
  
  
Here ends chapter two, where just getting cooking. Now until now the plot has been the same that the movie, I'm just going to make a little changes. I'm thinking of putting a partner for Dawson, so what do you think…do I leave him with Gretchen or do I put him with Jen? E-MAIL ME FAST so you can give me your opinions mrswittermx@yahoo.com. Don't be afraid to speak (or write at this case)P  
  
  
  
3.1.1.1.1.2 In the next episode. BR  
  
I"You wouldn't mind if I brought someone with me, would you?"BR  
  
"By the way…why did you kiss me?/I 


	3. Filthy, rude, complete scoundrel

1.1.1.1.1 Bcenter"The mummy"  
  
Dawson's Creek style/center/B  
  
centerBy: Amp P./center  
  
  
  
BDisclaimer:/B It's the same thing as always. I don't own anything. Not the mummy, not Dawson's creek, nor anything related to them. Nada, cero. So just enjoy this writing opus.P  
  
  
  
Author's Note: From now on I'm gonna be needing your opinion. I'm going to begin to add of my own creation. So if you don't like something, just give me a HOLLER at mrswittermx@yahoo.comP  
  
  
  
Chapter ThreeP  
  
  
  
BPort of Gizeh, El Cairo./BP  
  
  
  
Several days later, Joey and Dawson were ready to get going on their new adventure in search of the ancient city. With the things already on the boat, that was ready to leave. The pair was walking at the dock waiting for their unusual guide to arrive.P  
  
  
  
"Do you really think he is going to show up?" Joey asked uncertainly, as she was struggling with her luggage.P  
  
  
  
"Yeah undoubtedly, with my luck. He maybe a cowboy, but I know his breed, his word is his word." Dawson explained as he walked by his likely sister.P  
  
  
  
"Well, personally I find him, rude, filthy a complete scoundrel…" She complained. "I don't like him one bit."P  
  
  
  
"Anyone I know?" A voice spoke out from behind them, that had listened to the last part of the conversation.P  
  
  
  
Joey turned around quickly, although she had and idea of who it was that had spoken. But when her gaze came upon the person, to say she was flabbergasted was an understatement. The same grimy character she had unfortunately met in the prison, was now completely changed, with his hair short and well groomed, perfectly shaved, and well dressed with an elegant but comfortable white jacket. As she carefully examined him, from head to toe, she realized she had to say something, because the guy was starting to stare questioningly at her. "Umm…hello"P  
  
  
  
"Smashing day to start and adventure, hey Witter?" Dawson cut into the awkward moment, chummily hitting him at the chest.P  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, smashing." Pacey echoed as he surveyed the place where his wallet was, being careful this time.P  
  
  
  
"Oh, no I would never steal from a partner…partner." Dawson promised as he witness his action.P  
  
  
  
Pacey laughed at the guy. "That reminds me…no hard feeling about the umm…" He stopped as he imitated punching him.P  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, happens all the time." Dawson confessed for him to feel better.P  
  
  
  
"Mr. Witter, can you look me at the eye and guaranty me that this isn't some sort of…a flim-flam….because if it is I'm warning you…" Joey asked narrowing her eyes at him in a menacing form.P  
  
  
  
"You're warning me?" Pacey echoed not threaten. "Lady, let me put it this way…my whole damn garrison believed in this so much…that with out orders they walked half way thru Libya and into Egypt to find that city…and when we got there all we found was sand and blood." Pacey proclaimed trying to make a point and to calm the doubts in the strange woman. "By the way…" He said searching to change the subject. "You don't mind if I brought somebody with us, do you?" Pacey asked changing his tone of voice to one more amiable.P  
  
  
  
Joey was surprised at this last request. "What? You're telling me that you actually found a female human been that would willingly interact with you?" Joey asked oozing sarcasm, but as the words left her mouth, she wondered why would she care?P  
  
  
  
"Well yeah, but only because she's family." A female voice erupted from behind Pacey, as she responded to Joey's last question. "Believe me that's the only reason." She continued joking. "I'm Gretchen Witter, unfortunate sister to Mr. Witter here." She introduced herself extending her hand witch Joey shook.P  
  
  
  
But when she extended her hand to Dawson, she was surprised when he brought it to his lips as he kissed the back of it. "Enchanted to met you." Dawson said flirting. As he watched this beautiful young lady, dressed in tight pants, almost the same as her brothers, but more feminine and a simple white blouse, witch was a strange attire for a woman at that age. She seemed extremely daring and interesting.P  
  
  
  
"As I am…" Gretchen answered with a softer tone. Sharing the same intense gaze with Dawson.P  
  
  
  
As Joey rolled her eyes at Dawson lamely intents that seemed to be working on her, Pacey interrupted the contact, walking between them. "Less friendliness with the clients, please." He murmured to her sister's ear as he past them. "Let me get your bags." Pacey offered at Joey as he took them from where they were standing at Joey's side. Joey just stared at the young man as he walked away with the baggage in his hands.P  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude a complete scoundrel…nothing to like there at all." Dawson repeated sarcastically as he followed Joey's gaze.P  
  
  
  
Before she could come up with one of her typical comebacks she was interrupted. "Bright and good day to all." It was the warden from the prison.P  
  
  
  
"Oh no, what are you doing here?" She asked in disgust.P  
  
  
  
"I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much." He expressed as he got on the boat that was going to take them to their destination.P  
  
  
  
Joey and Dawson could only exchanged eye rolls as they saw the man walk away.P  
  
  
  
***P  
  
  
  
A bright full moon shined in the clear dark sky as the boat navigated through the river. Cheerful piano music could be heard thru all the boat. Pacey had just finished putting his baggage away in his quarters and now only carrying a small bag he came to the deck to look for his acquaintances. When he arrived Dawson, who was in the middle of a poker game with three fellow Americans, greeted him. "Hey Witter, great, we could use another player."P  
  
  
  
"I only gamble with my life never my money." Pacey claimed.P  
  
  
  
"Never, what if I was beat you five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you do." One of the Americans asked.P  
  
  
  
"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" Pacey asked intrigued by the news.P  
  
  
  
"Damn straight we are." Another American responded.P  
  
  
  
"And who says we are?" Pacey inquired curious of how they obtained that information.P  
  
  
  
"He does." The three of them spoke at the same time signaling to Dawson. Who seeing himself caught, just smiled to Pacey.P  
  
  
  
"Well how about it? Is it a bet??" The man prodded.P  
  
  
  
"Al right your on." Pacey finally accepted.P  
  
  
  
"What makes you so confidant sir?" A new English voice erupted from an old man reading a book.P  
  
  
  
"Well what makes you?" Pacey answered with question.P  
  
  
  
"We got us a guy who's actually been there." The American known as Daniels responded.P  
  
  
  
"Oh well what a coincidence because Wi…" Dawson was suddenly interrupted by a hand on his mouth, a gentle hand, when he turned around he was staring right into Gretchen Witter's deep eyes. She had been listening to the entire conversation from the shadows and when she noticed that Dawson was going to give away very important information she decided to stop him her way, before her brother hurt him.P  
  
  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen, mind if I join you?" She asked politely in a sulky voice as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to Dawson.P  
  
  
  
"Not at all, miss." The American that was wearing glassed called Burns replied.P  
  
  
  
"I don't think that that's a good idea Gretch…" Pacey was interfering.P  
  
  
  
"Oh Witter, please stop worrying were not going to do nothing to you're beautiful sister…" Daniels responded eyeing Gretchen.P  
  
  
  
"Well, it's your money…" Pacey saying knowing very well her sister aptitudes. "Gentlemen we got us a wager. Good evening…Dawson." He said crushing his shoulder before he left.P  
  
  
  
"Goodnight." Dawson responded with a small shriek from the pain.P  
  
  
  
***P  
  
  
  
Joey was sitting in a distant chair in front of a old table, absorbed in her reading, when…PUMM!! A sudden strong noise shook her out of her concentration so drastically that she gave a little jump in her seat. When she had recovered she noticed the source of her problems.P  
  
  
  
Pacey had wondered to another part of the boat, leaving her sister to deal with Dawson and the Americans, as he was roaming the deck, in a far table he saw the strange woman, she was sure enigmatic, but in some twisted- smart-ass kind of way. That's when he decided to join her, and threw the bag that he had been carrying in the table in front of her. When he saw her jump from the unexpectedness of the hit. "Sorry…didn't mean to scare ya'." Pacey replied with an amused look in his face rather than repent.P  
  
  
  
  
  
"The only thing that scares me Mr. Witter are you manners." Joey responded in her typical English sarcasms-filled voice.P  
  
  
  
Pacey fixed his gaze on her for a second, you just couldn't beat her. He decided to ignore the insult for now and proceeded to extending his bag on the table to check that everything was properly stored.P  
  
  
  
As the bag unrolled in front of her eyes, Joey could clearly see the arsenal that he had in that little bag. "Umm…did I miss something…? Are…are we going into battle?" Joey joked amused by this mans choice in luggage.P  
  
  
  
"Lady, there is something out there…something underneath that sand." Pacey defended himself.P  
  
  
  
"Yeah…well, I'm looking for an certain ancient artifact…a book actually." Joey said as she examined a specific weapon that appeared to be a hook of some kind. "…my 'brother' thinks there's treasure…what do you think is out there?"P  
  
  
  
"In a word…? Evil." He started as he retrieved the weapon from Joey's hand. "The beduins believed that Hamunaptra was cursed." He informed her.P  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well I don't believe in fairytales and hokum Mr. Witter…but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there…the book of Amon-Ra…it contains with in it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom…is what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child…is why I came here, sort of a…a life's pursuit." Joey revealed her motivations for the trip, letting the intensity that her dreams created escape trough her eyes, something that she didn't show most of the time.P  
  
  
  
"And the fact that they say that its made out of pure gold…makes no never mind to you." Pacey expressed in his rich, throaty voice as he cleaned his rifle.P  
  
  
  
"You know you history!" Joey acknowledged impressed by his first sign of knowledge.P  
  
  
  
"I know my treasure." Pacey clarified.P  
  
  
  
"Umm…" Joey started, the strong woman that she was, hiding again. " …by the way, why did you kiss me?" She inquired shyly.P  
  
  
  
"Who knows?" He instantly replied with a smirk. "I was about to be hang, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He answered smugly.P  
  
  
  
"Ugh!" Or some type of indignant noise, made Joey. Offended she quickly stood up and walked away as possibly as she could.P  
  
  
  
"What? What I say?" Pacey asked with a dumbfounded look as she saw Joey walk away. (AN: Men are so oblivious)P  
  
  
  
That's when a thud was heard behind a cluster of luggage, Pacey got up and saw a shadow of a person standing behind it. He quickly grabbed the person from the collar of his shirt and pulled him forcefully out, when he brought him to the light he realized who it was.P  
  
  
  
"What a surprise! My good friend, you're alive! I was so very, very worried." The voice of his old legion 'friend' the conniving Benny, was heard.P  
  
  
  
"Well if it isn't my little buddy Benny." Pacey quipped remembering him from the battle that took place three years ago. "I think I'll kill you." He remarked taking out his gun and pointing it to Benny's chest.P  
  
  
  
"Think of my children." He immediately pleaded.P  
  
  
  
"You don't have any children!" He expressed annoyed at the guy.P  
  
  
  
"Someday I might." He responded lamely.P  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP…" He demanded pushing him harder against the luggage. "So you're the one who's leading the Americans…" He surmised. "…I might've known…so what's the scam Benny…you take them out into the middle of dessert and them leave them to rot?" He inquired.P  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately no…" Benny lamented himself. "This Americans are smart…they paid me only half now and half when I get them back to Cairo, so this time I must go all the way." He said, being the little Egyptian weasel that he is.P  
  
  
  
Pacey let him go feeling pity. "Toughs of the break uh?" Pacey asked.P  
  
  
  
"You never believed in Hamunaptra Witter? Why are you going back?" Benny asked curious from his old-partner's motivations.P  
  
  
  
A moan from a camel was heard, breaking the conversation, as the two men turned towards the noise. There was Joey, petting the large dromedary in the head.P  
  
  
  
"You see that girl…" Pacey asked jutting his chin towards Joey. "She saved my neck." He expressed, letting a bit of the gratitude that he felt escape through his words.P  
  
  
  
In that moment Joey turned his gaze toward him, exchanging glances for a second, she proceeded to walk away.P  
  
  
  
"You always did have more balls than brains Witter." Benny joked, breaking Pacey's concentration.P  
  
  
  
Pacey mocked laughter as he patted him at the shoulder. Giving Benny the illusion of union. As they continued to laugh, Pacey had unnoticeably guided him to the rail of the ship. "So long Benny." He expressed as he pulled him by the back of his shirt and with his unbelievable strength threw him out of the ship and into the cold waters of the river.P  
  
  
  
"Witter!" Benny screamed, gasping for air, as he battled to keep up float.P  
  
  
  
Pacey smiled at his wrongdoing as he put away the gun away in his little bag, with the rest of his personal arsenal…when he noticed something irregular…footprints on the floor of the ship, water footprints, immediately he glanced towards the river, searching for a reason to why the footprints.P  
  
  
  
***P  
  
  
  
Inside Joey's quarters, she was busily reading one of her old books, comfortably dressed in her long cotton nightgown.P  
  
  
  
"George Bembridge…in 186…in 1865…" She recited to herself as she walked around her room, trying to straighten up a bit by storing her clothes, but was failing miserably, due to her distraction. "UGH! For heaven's sake girl is wasn't that good of a kiss anyway." She breathed letting known her frustrations out loud. She looked at herself in the mirror, angry for letting something as petty as a kiss distract her so much. She started brushing her long chestnut hair, airing her desperation.P  
  
  
  
The book she had intended to read fell from it's place in the nightstand, she took one final annoyed look at the mirror and bend down to grab her book. After recovering her book she returned to glancing at the mirror. "AHH!!!" She screamed with all her might when she saw a face that didn't belong beside her own reflection.P  
  
  
  
An old, old man covered in a black costume and tattooed with little black Egyptian writing in his face was staring right at her through the mirror. Swiftly he turned an grabbed her by the throat, pushing her against the wall, and pulling out a jagged black knife and resting it on her cheek. "The map…where is the map?" He demanded with a low voice.P  
  
  
  
"Umm…there…there…" Joey could barely answer, her vocal cords clogged by the strangers strangling her neck, so she helped the answer by glancing at the ancient map that was extended in a little wood table at her side.P  
  
  
  
"And the key…where is the key…" He urged.P  
  
  
  
"The ke…the key? What key?" Joey was nervous, afraid and now confused, she didn't know what the old man was demanding.P  
  
  
  
"JOSEPHINE!" The strong voice of a man shouted. A nanosecond later, Pacey had broken into the room; gun in hand, frantically searching for Joey.P  
  
  
  
Joey eyed Pacey, secretly pleading for help, as the man that was holding her grabbed her and put her in front of him for protection against Pacey, with the knife still menacing her throat. Pacey was about to go towards her when he heard a noise from out side, rapidly he turned to the noise just as the little wooden shutter opened to reveal another man dressed exactly the same way as the one that was holding Joey, that was packing a gun. With dexterity Pacey shoot first, and killed him with a single blast.P  
  
  
  
Joey took advantage of that distraction and searched for a way to get out of the man's grip, she saw a candle in the same table were the map was and without thinking twice grabbed it and jabbed it right into the man's eye. As the flame burned his eye he had to let go of Joey. Without hesitation Joey ran towards Pacey and took shelter behind his back as he continued to shot the wall where he knew that were more men ready to attack, at the same time that he walked to the door of the room.P  
  
  
  
When they came to the hall, Joey began to run away, as Pacey stood in the door still firing gunshots to get rid of all the enemies. Joey had gotten way not two steps when she remembered something very important and proceeded to turn around and head toward her room again screaming. "The map! The map! We forgot the map."P  
  
  
  
Pacey that had finished shooting and was putting away his gun and he was just in time to grab Joey by the wrist before she could get into the room again. "Relax! I'm the map…is all in here." He expressed as he signaled to his head.P  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's comforting." Joey quipped as she was being literally dragged away.P  
  
  
  
The man that had a burned eye, now was wondering blindly in Joey's room, when he saw the little artifact. "The Key!" He expressed triumphantly. At that moment Dawson came to Joey's room, after hearing her scream and some ruckus coming from outside. "Joey!" He screamed and pushed the man that was bending down into the couch that was now on fire because of the candle that Joey had used, the man was now on fire and screaming with hurt. Dawson saw what the man was trying to get and bent down to grab it himself. But the flaming man grabbed it with his knife just as Dawson was going to.P  
  
  
  
In other parts of the ship, the same men were spreading havoc. Some of them were throwing sticks with fire where the horses hay was being stored and even where the horses where. Others where shooting the crew and all of the passengers.P  
  
  
  
When Pacey and Joey had finally made it to the top deck they came into view with the whole massacre. Pacey thrust his bag into Joey's arms while he proceeded to load his pair of guns. The shots where getting closer and closer to him, as they shoot holes into the wall that Pacey was leaning on, they came nearer to the point that the last shot was merely two inches away.P  
  
  
  
Joey seeing this, and watching Pacey's apparent indifference, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the side just in time to evade another shoot that was know symbolized as a whole were Pacey's head had been.P  
  
  
  
Pacey gave Joey a look, not wanting her to know that he knew that he had saved him once again. Without another minute to waste he headed to the crossfire, shooting with agility and killing almost every enemy that came to view. They came safely to the wood-rail of the boat, Pacey took possession of him bag and as he swung it on his shoulder, he shouted. "Can you swim?"P  
  
  
  
"Of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it!" Joey shouted back annoyed, what did that had to do with anything?P  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for her she got her answer as Pacey swooped her in his arms and carried her. "Trust me! It calls for it." He screamed before he threw her to the river and proceeded to continue fitting with the strange men.P  
  
  
  
In another part of the ship very close to them, Dawson was pulling by the hand a battling Gretchen, who had already shoot at least ten men. "Who are this men?" Gretchen shouted to Dawson as she continued to fire her gun.P  
  
  
  
"I have no idea, but please, don't let that stop you!" He shouted as he turned around and offered her a smirk.P  
  
  
  
Gretchen smirked back, when they came to a stop. There behind a makeshift wall of luggage and chairs, the Americans where shooting without stop and screaming, exhilarated by the thrill. "Americans!" Dawson expressed in his know-it-all English tone. (Again, no insult to the UK fans) P  
  
  
  
In that instant the same flaming man from Joey's room erupted from a door and headed straight to Dawson. Dawson grabbed Gretchen and put her behind him protecting her, she tried to shoot him put she was all out of ammunition. As the man slowly walked towards them threatening to strike, Dawson and Gretchen were out of ideas as how to get rid of him. That when their salvation came in the form of an delighted American, that shot the man several times making him fall over the broken wood-rail into the river. "I say, jolly good show chaps!" He thanked the Americans and them he turned to Gretchen. "And did I panic?" He asked the rhetorical question as he played with the little box he had managed to steal from the robed man in the last second. "I think not." He said smugly as Gretchen smile amazed at Dawson robbing skills. Another explosion went up, obligating the pair to jump to the river through the railing that was broken.P  
  
  
  
Every one of the survivors had managed to escape the ship and just in time too, because the "Sudan" (the name of the ship) was now totally in flames. While the American team was recollecting the few horses they could and bringing them to their side of land, the other team was reuniting in the opposite side.P  
  
  
  
"We've lost everything!…All tools…all equipment…all my clothes…" The English voice of Joey broke the intense silence of the night as she was getting out of the river. Pacey, Dawson and Gretchen and the prison warden following her.P  
  
  
  
"HEY WITTER!!!" A wining voice was heard. An extremely wet Pacey turned to the source. "WITTER…" It was Benny…again. "It looks to me like I got all the horses!!" He screamed arrogantly, enchanted of finally beating Pacey.P  
  
  
  
"HEY BENNY!" Pacey screamed back. "It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!!!" Pacey shouted happy to have burst Benny's bubble.P  
  
  
  
Joey couldn't stop herself of letting a small smile escape her lips. Despite their current situation, this guy couldn't stop his wit from reacting. This gave Joey a little hope, maybe they could continue fine after all.P  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…P  
  
  
  
Chapter three come to and end. SO??? What did you think? I hope you liked Dawson with Gretchen, but only Dawson/Gretchen fans responded to my aid for help. Things will continue, I'm just waiting for you to express your opinion. So let you voice be heard. Write to me at mrswittermx@yahoo.com. For now until next time.P  
  
  
  
In the next episode.BR  
  
I"Get ready for it…"/IBR  
  
I"Oh my god…"/I 


	4. Get ready for it

Bcenter"The Mummy"BR  
  
Dawson's Creek style/center/BBR  
  
centerBy: Amp P./centerP  
  
  
  
BDisclaimer:/B It's the same thing as always. I don't own anything. Not the mummy, not Dawson's creek, nor anything related to them. Nada, cero. So just enjoy this writing opus. And I want you to now that I'm not making any money out of this, I just had the illusion of Joey and Pacey living threw the situations in the movie, so PLEASE! Don't sue me.P  
  
  
  
BAuthor's Note:/BJust to remind you that I'm adding of my own imagination, so maybe it's not going to be the same as the movie. I hope you like it and if you like for me to add another one of the characters of the show just let me know. So write to me at mrswittermx@yahoo.com or mrswittermx@netscape.netP  
  
  
  
BChapter Four/BP  
  
  
  
It was the next morning and the group of adventurers' where now in what appeared to be a bazaar. Commotion was in the extent of the bazaar as Gretchen had accompanied Joey to buy a new set of clothes; while the men of the group, except the warden who had wondered away, were negotiating for transport.P  
  
  
  
"Four! Four!" The strong English voice of Dawson could be heard from all of the corners of the market as he bargained with the vendor for some camels. "I only want four! Four! Not the whole bloody heard!" He exclaimed while angrily waving his arms in the air. "Witter! Can you believe it!" He said outraged.P  
  
  
  
"Would you just pay the man!" Pacey ordered dryly.P  
  
  
  
"For heaven's sake! I can't believe the price of these flea bags…" Dawson proclaimed sourly as he took out the money from his wallet and handed it to the content merchant. "Yes happy! Very Happy!" Dawson said sarcastically to the vendor.P  
  
  
  
Pacey helped the angry Dawson to move the newly bought transportation. "You could've gotten for free…all you had to do was give him your sister." Pacey commented as he started walking in search of the girls.P  
  
  
  
"Rather tempting, wasn't it?" Dawson joked as he walked ahead.P  
  
  
  
In that instant Joey walked out in front of them, dressed in her new Egyptian attire. Black gauzy fabric surrounded her in a form of a dress with a filmy fabric covering her mouth like the traditional garment, marking her powerful dark green eyes with her long straight chestnut hair let loose, from that constricting bun, curtaining her face.P  
  
  
  
Pacey was in awe, of course he had seen from the first moment he had laid eyes on Joey in the prison, that she was a very beautiful woman, in her conservative English way. But right now, in that instant, Joey was radiant, with a mysterious look, as the hot Egyptian air blew through her hair; with that tiny shy smile that she possessed made her adorable to Pacey's eyes. After minutes of sharing what he wished were intimate glances with Joey, he realized he hadn't spoken for the duration of his admiration. "Rather…" He numbly answered to Dawson's question.P  
  
  
  
But Dawson didn't hear anyway, the sight of the adventurous Gretchen Witter enthralled him. She hadn't bought clothes like the ones Joey was wearing, just tighter pants, that clung better to her curves with another blouse, but this one was shorter, making her belly show beneath the knot she had made with the ends of her blouse. This girl amazed Dawson; she was nothing like the rest of the English women he knew, she was completely unique, for one wearing pants at that age and with that blouse…he had never seen a woman's navel shown in public.P  
  
  
  
Gretchen retrieved her gaze from the new pair of pistols she had just bought, when she felt a heavy pair of eyes over her. It was Dawson, that adorable English man she had met. She met his gaze and was about to inquire his opinion about her outfit when Pacey's voice intervened.P  
  
  
  
"What do you think you are wearing?" He demanded with Joey by his side.P  
  
  
  
Gretchen sighed, she had had that discussion with his brother before. When they were little kids they were abandoned by their parents at the local orphanage, so they grew together and Pacey took the rowel of father. When they escaped the little orphanage many years later, they had to make do with what they had and had to protect themselves at whatever cost. "A blouse." Gretchen answered simply.P  
  
  
  
"That's not a blouse, a piece of a blouse maybe, but definitely not a blouse." Pacey responded getting irritated.P  
  
  
  
Gretchen made an aggravated noise and looked at Pacey. "This is a blouse, so stop bothering me…"P  
  
  
  
"No, maybe you've been misinformed…because blouses are meant for covering and not to show your navel…" Pacey argued trying to pull the knots of the blouse to cover more.P  
  
  
  
"I like it…" Dawson put in as Gretchen offered him a sly smile.P  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Pacey exclaimed annoyed.P  
  
  
  
"Let just go." Said Joey and Gretchen agreed escaping from her brother's grip and heading with Joey to the camels.P  
  
  
  
And so the journey begun; across the endless dunes of desert they went, the sun beating straight into their heads and the hot scorching wind blowing against their anxious faces feeling like sand paper. To the night it continued, neither one willing to waste time camping for the night. But when their bodies gave up they slept sitting in their camels. Every now and then Joey, vanquished by sleep, would place her head on Pacey, unnoticeably to her of course and Pacey would just gently straighten her out. While Gretchen was in the same position with Dawson only difference that Dawson let her just where she was, he only moved to hit the warden, who was snoring, to prevent him of waking Gretchen up.P  
  
  
  
It's impossible to say the exact days they were traveling. But finally one day they came to their desired spot only to find their American rival's arriving at the same time. They all gathered around Pacey and Benny that were the only ones that new what was the next step of their journey.P  
  
  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Asked one of the tired Americans.P  
  
  
  
"Patience my good friend, patience." Benny answered from his camel.P  
  
  
  
"Remember our bet Witter, five hundred dollars to the first one to reach the city." Daniels expressed remembering Pacey of their bet.P  
  
  
  
Pacey just rolled his eyes annoyed. "One hundred of them are yours if you help us win that bet." Burns offered to Benny.P  
  
  
  
"It would be my pleasure." The greedy Benny responded. "Hey Witter, nice camel." He said to Pacey cynically.P  
  
  
  
Pacey just blew him off petting his camel. "Get ready for it." Pacey simply stated.P  
  
  
  
"For what?" Ask a confused Joey as all she saw was sand as far as the eye could see.P  
  
  
  
"Where about to be shown the way." And in that second the sun came into the exact position, making mysterious waves in mid air, or maybe it was just their tired eyes playing games with them. But the reality hit when from nowhere an ancient city started to materialize from the sand. "Here we go again." Said the tired voice of Pacey before everybody started to gallop to the city.P  
  
  
  
One by one they raced against each other to be the first one to enter the city. Benny rapidly ran to catch up with Pacey when he was exactly beside him he started hitting him for him to lose his concentration. Pacey, who had first had been ignoring him, got fed up, swiftly he maneuvered his hand, grabbing him by the collar. "So long Benny." He said before pushing him off his camel.P  
  
  
  
Benny fell to the ground, being trampled by the legs of the running camel. Joey who was right behind Pacey saw everything. "Well serves you right." She voiced her opinion as she ran passed him.P  
  
  
  
Without any dilemma, Joey caught out very easily to Pacey and started to run right beside him. Pacey was amazed by this woman. Where did she learn to ride a camel that way? Was the question that rolled around Pacey's mind as he exchanged gazes with Joey. Suddenly the camel got extra energy and while Joey offered Pacey a worried face the camel run faster leaving everyone behind.P  
  
  
  
"Go Joey! Go!" Dawson was screaming at the tops of his lungs with Gretchen cheering right beside behind.P  
  
  
  
Joey happily galloped with a bright smile in her face, knowing that she would win the race for the city.P  
  
  
  
Hours after the two teams had separated and were working on to separate dig sites. The American team was being lead by and Egyptologist that was supervising step by step of the dig site. Daniels was surprised when the others hadn't fought for any dig site, he was very suspicious. "Do they know something we don't?" He asked the Egyptologist.P  
  
  
  
The Egyptologist turned his sight from the site to look at the other team. "Their led by a woman…what does a woman know?" He expressed in his snotty tone. (AN: Wasn't that so degrading?)P  
  
  
  
"That's the statue of Anubis, its legs go deep underground…according to scholars that's where will find the secret compartment containing the golden book of Amon Ra…" The voice of Joey echoed all through their campsite as letting know her knowledge of the subject, proving the Egyptologist dead wrong. "Dawson you're meant to catch the sun with that." Joey said to Dawson who with Gretchen were cleaning the ancient artifact.P  
  
  
  
"So…umm…what are these old mirrors for?" Pacey asked a little flushed as he headed towards Joey.P  
  
  
  
Joey looked directly at him. "They're ancient mirrors…" Joey said irritably. "It's an ancient Egyptian trick you'll see…" She continued, calming herself down. She didn't understand why he always managed to irritate her.P  
  
  
  
"Hmm…" Pacey intellectually answered. Josephine always managed to stupefy him and he didn't know why. "So…this is for you…" He said sheepishly as he handed her packet rolled in fine brown leather. "…it something I borrowed from our American friends and I thought you might li…might needed for when your…" Pacey couldn't continue talking, he felt so flushed as he felt those green eyes on him, so he just mimicked the rest of the sentence.P  
  
Joey was amazed at Pacey's sweet demonstration and didn't know how to answer. But then she got the wrong idea from the present. "I might need it?" She asked getting angry. "So what now you think that I'm a pauper that requires your charity? You think that I can get this by myself?" She asked rising her voice, feeling insulted.P  
  
  
  
Pacey broke out of his flushed state offended. "What are you talking about? Are you such a prude that you aren't use to receiving gifts?" Pacey asked angry at her for reacting like that at a simple token.P  
  
  
  
"Prude?" Joey echoed incredibly. "What's your problem?"P  
  
  
  
"My problem? Who started it?" Pacey asked livid.P  
  
  
  
"Just forget about it, who can have a reasonable conversation with such a ruffian." Joey said.P  
  
  
  
"Excuse me? Ok, forgive a guy for trying to do a…" He didn't finish the sentence because he saw the nosey prison guard. "What are you looking at?" He angrily asked and then turned away to continue his assignment.P  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Gretchen confused.P  
  
  
  
"Joey's just not very accustomed to showing how she really feels." Dawson said staring warily at Joey.P  
  
  
  
"So that means she doesn't hate my brother?" Gretchen inquired letting her mirror alone for a minute.P  
  
  
  
"Oh no she hates him, she just doesn't want to kill him." Dawson answered with a grin trying to not get into the subject.P  
  
  
  
"Oh shut up!" Gretchen answered hitting him in the head with the rag she had been using.P  
  
  
  
Joey let a glance escape towards Pacey's direction. She had regretted acting the way she did, but she just didn't want to let Pacey know how touched she had been by the little tool kit he had 'borrowed' from the Americans. She closed the kit after seeing it for the millionth time and hugged it quickly before it would be noticed.P  
  
  
  
***P  
  
  
  
It was completely dark and stingy, only the feeble light from Pacey's torch could be seen. "Do you realize where standing in a room that nobody has entered in over three thousand years?" Joey put in as she almost blindly guided herself to the base with one of the mirrors.P  
  
  
  
"Do you smell that?" Asked Gretchen to Dawson while she was coming down the rope to join the rest of them.P  
  
  
  
Dawson who placed his hands on Gretchen's waist to help her down also smelled something. "What is that god awful stench?" He asked loudly.P  
  
  
  
Gretchen jumped off knowing that Dawson's was holding her steadily. When her feet reached the grown she dusted the sand off her pants and lifted her head to answer Dawson, but him had come extremely close to her as she was dusting and now there faces were separated by merely inches. The tension grew as neither of them backed, and their respirations got agitated. Dawson slowly extended his hand to touch the lock of hair that was next to her eye. When the ground trembled a little when the prison guard jumped down just beside them, the putrefied odor becoming stronger.P  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Dawson, as he understood where the stench was coming from and rapidly pushed Gretchen to continued walking. Gretchen knowing that the moment they were going to share was interrupted and that Dawson wasn't mentioning anything or trying to repeat it just laughed at Dawson's expression and walked to where Joey was standing.P  
  
  
  
Pacey led out a sigh a relief, he was about to do something to interrupt Dawson's attempt towards his sister, but fortunately the warden had betted him to it. He didn't know Dawson that well and it still didn't convince him that much if he wanted to pursue his sister.P  
  
  
  
Joey cleaned the cobwebs that were collected throughout the years on the mirrors. "And then there was light." She declared as she moved the angle of the mirror so it would reflect the ray of light coming in. The light hit the mirror and bounced to all of the collection of mirrors that were strategically placed all around the room, filling the before dank room with refreshing sunlight.P  
  
  
  
"That is a neat trick." Said Pacey with his typical sly grin.P  
  
  
  
"Oh my god this is Sah-necht!" (A.N: I don't know the correct writing of the word so please just forgive me.) She exclaimed surprised.P  
  
  
  
"Uh?" Pacey asked not knowing what the hell the girl was talking about.P  
  
  
  
Joey offered him one of her looks before answering. "A preparation room." She said with emotion on her voice.P  
  
  
  
"Preparation for what? For when the Egyptians decided to go to a party?" Pacey said trying to crack a joke, but only Gretchen led out a little snort.P  
  
  
  
Joey looked at him again and Dawson interrupted before those two started again. "Mummy's my good man, this is where they made mummies." He proclaimed as he took some fire from Pacey's torch to the one he had.P  
  
  
  
Pacey always being the prepared one, immediately grabbed his gun as did Gretchen as they continued walking thru the damp and creepy corridors.P  
  
  
  
They walked deep into the city avoiding the dozens of cobwebs that hung from the ceiling; Pacey was in the lead of the group, his torch in one hand his gun in the other as Joey walked closely behind him, she felt safe with him, not that she would ever admit it. Dawson and Gretchen were right behind them and every now and then when it would get to dark they would extend their hand to one another linking them in mid air.P  
  
  
  
That is when they heard this low ominous murmur all around them. Unconsciously Joey grabbed onto Pacey's strong back as he continued walking to the dark heading to a door in the wall, searching for where the noise was coming from, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to now.P  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…P  
  
  
  
Another chapter ends. SO????? Tell me please, please, please, what are you thinking of the story? You want something to be added? Tell me and maybe I'll put it on. For now just wait for the next chapter, coming soon. I want to thank all of the readers who had sent me feedback, thank you for your support. 'Til next time. Remember write to me at mrswittermx@yahoo.com.P  
  
  
  
In the next chapterBR  
  
I"It's a sarcophagus…"BR  
  
"Who is it?"/I 


	5. Change

HI!!!! This is the author speaking (well writing) just wanted to seek more help from you. I have been receiving various e-mail, telling me that the Dawson/Gretchen pairing is out of date, that I should change it to a Dawson/Jen angle. I don't know what to decide I need more feedback from you. So please email me and tell me your opinion; should I change Dawson's partner or should thing just stay as they were?  
  
It's a big question right? It's because of this doubt that I haven't uploaded the new chapter I need to know if I should change some scenes.  
  
Well I hope you will respond, and thank you for your e-mails.  
  
  
  
Hope you keep reviewing and writing me.  
  
Amp. 


End file.
